Many types of subsurface valves are used in a variety of well related applications. For example, subsurface safety valves are used to control flow along a completion located in a wellbore. Existing subsurface safety valves are actuated by a piston that slides along a bore within a hydraulic chamber housing of the subsurface safety valve. To prevent corrosion and other damage to the bore, the hydraulic chamber housing is constructed from expensive stainless steel alloys or other expensive corrosion resistant alloys, thus rendering the hydraulic chamber housing the most expensive component of the conventional subsurface safety valve. If the bore is damaged during, for example, manufacture, assembly, testing or actual operation, the entire hydraulic chamber housing must be replaced.